Leçon de tir
by lyl
Summary: Une leçon de tir troublante...ShWeir


**Leçon de Tir**

Auteur : lilou

Genre : Shep/Weir

Disclaimer : Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

NA : C'est ma deuxième fanfic sur stargate Atlantis

Aujourd'hui, John devait donner des leçons de tir et sur le maniement des armes. Il passa tout son après-midi avec plusieurs personnes différentes dont de nombreux scientifiques.

Vers 21h :

J : Allez McKay faites un effort ! Ça fait une heure que vous essayez de tirer en pleine tête !

R : Désolé Major de ne pas être aussi doué que vous ! Je ne suis qu'un simple scientifique !

J : Arrêtez votre cinéma et concentrez vous plutôt sur votre cible au lieu de vous plaindre !

R : ça va ! Je me concentre…

Rodney parvint à tirer dans la nuque.

J : Et bien vous voyez quand vous voulez !

Rodney lui sourit, fier de lui. Il partit ranger son arme.

R : Je plains la personne qui va devoir vous supporter les prochaines heures !

E : Ne vous inquiétez pas Rodney je saurais me défendre !

Elizabeth était dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regardait avec un sourire amusé.

R : C'est vous qui… ?

E : Oui c'est moi.

R :(surpris) Vous prenez des cours également ?

E : Oui. Depuis ce qui s'est passé avec les Genii il vaut mieux être prudent.

Cette remarque les replongea tous les trois dans leurs souvenirs. L'attaque était survenue il y a maintenant trois semaines mais elle était encore présente dans leurs esprits. C'est McKay qui y mit fin.

R : Bien je vais vous laisser. Bonne chance avec notre militaire grognon Elizabeth !

John lui lança un regard noir et Rodney s'empressa de partir avant de subir les représailles.

Elizabeth souriait, amusée de la scène qui venait de se jouer devant elle. John marmonnait dans son coin. Il ressemblait à un enfant entrain de bouder dans son coin mais elle le trouvait très mignon comme ça…Elle se mit une gifle mentalement. Si elle commençait à laisser aller ses pensées elle n'arriverait pas à tenir toute la soirée avec lui à ses côtés.

E : Major vous n'allez pas bouder toute la soirée !

J : Je boude pas.

E : Bien restez dans votre coin je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

John l'observa. Elle prit l'arme qui se trouvait devant elle et la chargea avec une facilité qui le déconcerta.

J : Vous voulez que je vous donne des cours alors que vous chargez une arme plus vite que beaucoup des soldats de cette base ?

Elle se retourna vers lui

E : Savoir charger une arme ne veut pas dire savoir tirer !

J : Allez-y essayez pour que je vois la manière dont vous vous y prenez.

Elle se tourna vers la cible, ajusta le revolver et tira. Elle toucha la cible au niveau du bras.

J : Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien mais il y quelques petites erreurs à corriger.

E : Je suis là pour apprendre.

J : Tout d'abord votre position doit être le plus stable possible…

John vint se placer derrière elle. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Elizabeth. Elle frissonna à ce contact. Doucement il plaça l'une de ses jambes entre celles d'Elizabeth et décala légèrement le pied gauche de celle-ci.

J : Ensuite, vous devez placez votre arme bien au niveau de vos yeux…

Il posa ses mains sur celles d'Elizabeth et releva légèrement son arme.

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et la situation les troublait tous les deux. Malgré cela John resta collé à elle.

J : …Puis déterminez votre cible. Quand vous êtes prête, allez-y.

Elizabeth tira. La balle vint se loger en plein cœur. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Ils savouraient cet instant. Finalement John s'écarta d'elle mais resta tout de même très proche. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque. Elle n'osait pas se retourner et elle n'en eut pas le besoin.

J : Essayez seule maintenant.

Elle se plaça tel qu'il lui avait montré. La balle se logea dans la tête de la cible.

J : Et bien je crois que vous n'avez pas besoin de beaucoup de cours.

John ressentit une pointe de déception en prononçant cette phrase. Elle se tourna vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

E : C'est parce que j'ai un très bon professeur.

J : Et vous êtes une très bonne élève

Elle sourit. Elle avait appris à le connaître et savait qu'il venait d'éviter le compliment.

E : La leçon est terminée alors ?

J : J'en ai l'impression.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et rangea l'arme. Il la fixait. Cette femme le fascinait. Il arrivait qu'il s'amuse à essayer de déchiffrer ses pensées pendant un briefing. Souvent il rencontrait son regard interrogateur. Il lui souriait pour simple réponse. Il savait qu'elle était déstabilisée et il aimait jouer avec elle. Mais il avait vu qu'elle avait découvert son manège et qu'elle faisait pareil. C'était devenu un jeu.

Elle l'observait alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Cet homme l'attirait elle le savait. Elle était déstabilisée en sa présence et cela lui faisait peur. Elle ne se contrôlait plus quand elle était avec lui et elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Elle décida de le sortir de ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris de la voir si proche.

E : Vous venez ?

Il lui sourit et ils partirent. Elle regarda sa montre : il était 22 heures. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot quand tout à coup John se tourna vers elle :

J : Dites-moi Elizabeth est-ce que vous avez déjà vu un coucher de soleil sur Atlantis ?

E : Euh…oui de nombreuses fois.

J : Non je veux dire… du ciel ?

E : Jamais non.

J : Est-ce que vous accepteriez de venir avec moi demain soir ? Je voulais voler un peu comme ça fait un petit moment que nous n'avons pas utilisé les jumpers.

E : J'accepte avec plaisir.

Ils se sourirent et se dire bonne nuit, chacun attendant le lendemain soir avec impatience…

A suivre….

PS : La suite aura pour titre «Coucher de Soleil »


End file.
